


Pancakes

by Nikah



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 03:17:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3594342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikah/pseuds/Nikah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matthew and Alfred eat pancakes. The encounter goes awry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pancakes

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction on here. Written for my beautiful girlfriend. Please feel free to let me know if you find mistakes or plotholes.

One Sunday morning, Matthew was cooking pancakes for himself and his brother. When he finished making the last pancake, he pulled the first ones out of the oven where they had kept warm and plated them. "Alfred, breakfast!" He shouted. Alfred came bounding down the stairs, still in his Captain America pajamas. Matthew handed him his plate and Alfred smiled, putting a pot of coffee on. 

Alfred sat down on the couch and waited for Matthew to follow, Kumajiro in tow. "Good morning Mattie." He smiled and patted the couch. When Matthew sat down, Alfred plunged greedily into his pancakes. Matthew ate his at a much slower pace, pouring maple syrup on them. After a bit of time Alfred said "These are really good, thank you" through his mouthful of pancakes. He glanced over to see how Matthew responded and slowly stopped chewing, pancakes forgotten. He swallowed them harshly, the grainy texture burning his throat, but he continued to focus on Matthew. Matthew was eating them slowly, chewing thoughtfully with his eyes closed. Unlike Alfred, he made no noise, but he did open his mouth for another bite, his eyes opening at the same time. When he saw Alfred staring at him, he swallowed and asked "What is it? Are you okay? Al, you're frozen solid." Alfred was busy watching his mouth move, but the american did manage to say "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Just ignore me." Matthew shrugged and went back to eating, keeping an eye on Alfred. He was suspicious, but he'd never voice his thoughts to Alfred. Alfred looked at the Canadian and said "You really ought to watch how you eat, Matt. I don't want you to get hurt." He moved over and pulled the plate off of Matthew's lap, wrapping his arm around Matthew's shoulders and neck. He smiled when the Canadian blushed. "I knew it." Alfred said simply, pulling Matthew forward and kissing him softly, making sure he didn't scare the violet-eyed boy away. Matthew reciprocated the kiss softly, a sweet undertone to Alfred's gentle but still aggressive kiss. Alfred lifted his Canadian and carried him upstairs, still kissing him as well as he could despite the awkward angle. 

The two of them sat down on Matthew's bed; Alfred carried Matthew there because his own room was too messy. They sat down together for a second. "Are you sure this is okay?" Alfred asked, looking at Matthew seriously. "I'm sure. How far should we go?" He asked quietly, looking up at Alfred shyly. "Let's just play it by ear. If you get uncomfortable, let me know, alright?" He looked up at Matthew expectantly, refusing to touch the shy boy unless he gave him specific permission. "O-Okay. Yes." Alfred helped him lie back and tried to stay calm, reaching forward towards the hem of Matthew's sweater. He pulled the sweater up gently, reaching under Matthew's back and resting his legs on his own ankles, encouraging Matthew to do the same. The Canadian sat up slowly, allowing Alfred to pull his sweater off. Alfred took a second to just look Matthew, saying "You're gorgeous, Mattie," to his partner. There was no urgency- they had the day to themselves and Alfred wanted to make sure he stayed in control of what he was doing to Matthew all the time. He kissed the Canadian and ran his hands up and down Matthew's back, pulling him closer to Alfred. When he felt Matthew's erection pressed hotly against the American's side, Alfred smiled. It was reassuring to know that Matthew was enjoying this too. He reached for the Canadian's pants and pulled at the seam. Matthew stopped him and said "Mmh, please, you get undressed first. I don't want to be the only one naked." He watched as Alfred immediately pulled his shirt and trousers off, pulling at Matthew's once again in a request for him to do the same. Matthew pulled his pants off and together they pulled their boxers off. Alfred then clambered on to Matthew, looking at him headily. He held Matthew for a second, the two of them reveling in the warmth that the other provided, before Alfred explored further down Matthew's body. He looked up at Matthew, making sure that it was okay. Matthew covered his face, nodding without making a sound. Alfred slowly reached forward, taking Matthew's hard erection into his mouth. He did as best he could, not having tried this before. The violet eyed boy yelped, shaking and taking a deep breath. He sighed quietly, waiting for Alfred to move. Alfred continued on past the head of Matthew's growing cock laughing slightly when it twitched. The Canadian held Alfred's head, crying out softly as Alfred cupped his balls and then took as much of him in as the American could take. Alfred's eyes watered but he did not move back. Meanwhile, Matthew groaned and shook, shaking as he felt his lover pull him further in. Alfred felt happy when he felt Matthew start to convulse, his hips stuttering and shaking. The violet eyed boy gave a warning shout as Alfred moved his free hand up and down the portion of Matthew's length that he couldn't swallow. When Matthew came Alfred did his best to swallow it all, choking on the bit that he couldn't swallow as he went. Matthew sat up and patted Alfred's back, helping him and making him cough to get it out of his throat. "I'm sorry Al.'" Matthew said quietly, pulling him in. "It's fine, sweetheart. How are you?" Alfred asked quietly. "I'm wonderful. I should finish you..." Matthew motioned to Alfred's length, but Alfred just rubbed his bacKennedy and smiled. "No, just rest. Take a nap." Matthew smiled and lay down, mumbling "Thank you." He fell asleep and Alfred left for the bathroom, dreaming about the next time when Matthew could help him, too.


End file.
